


First Snow

by Aj4668



Series: Snow [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bad Meterologists, M/M, Season 3 - Canon Divergent, Tumblr: fuckurtadvent, dorky boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj4668/pseuds/Aj4668
Summary: The first snow of the season, winter break, Puck's ass, and a big straight freak out.Fuckurt Advent - Day 9





	

**Author's Note:**

>   
>   
>  Beta'd by my awesome friend [fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly). As always, any mistakes are my own.  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
“Dude, how much snow do you think we’ll get?” Finn asked, grunting a little as he fought the zombie on the TV screen.

“Well, they said six to eighteen inches, so I’m gonna say either none, or four feet,” Puck said dryly. “This is a bitch of a way to start winter break.”

“Yeah. I’m just glad finals are over. Senior finals aren’t easy. Hey, is your truck still on the street? Kurt moved mine into the garage when he moved his Nav in. You should put yours in the driveway in case the plows come out. Mom and Burt won’t be back from Washington until Sunday, so you can park there.”

“Oh, thanks dude,” Puck said as he paused the game, and stood. “Crap, where are my keys? Oh, in my coat maybe. I’ll be right back in. Don’t kill me while I’m gone, dude.” He gave a side eye look, and walked out.

Huh, Finn thought as he watched Puck walk out of the family room, Puck must have gotten new jeans. They make his ass look hot. Wait. What? Since when does he look at Puck’s ass? He makes a point not to look at Puck’s ass. At any ass that wasn’t on a female. Fuck, he needed another beer. 

By the time he had another beer, and grabbed another for Puck, Puck was back in the house and ready to start the game again. 

“Fuck, it’s windy. This is going to be a hell of a storm.” He pulled his phone out and looked up the weather. “Dude, they’ve upped the snow totals. Now it’s twelve to eighteen. I’m glad we went to the store earlier.”

Earlier in the evening, they had gone to the grocery store and got all kinds of stuff, including the strawberry frosted Pop Tarts Puck loved. Yeah, okay, Blaine loved them, too, but they were mostly for Puck. Kurt would make sure Blaine ate fruit. Whatever. Strawberries are fruit, even if they come in Pop Tart form.

“Yeah, me too. I got you another beer.” Finn motioned with his head towards where he had set Puck’s beer down.

“Thanks, dude. You’re the best.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Finn said, but he felt himself blush. What the hell? Why are you blushing over that? Just kill some zombies. He sighed and reached over for his beer, and almost knocked it over, managed to grab it before it spilled, and downed half of it.

“Dude, what’s wrong with you? You’re all red and sighing.”

“Nothing. I’m fine.”

“Okay, dude, but you’re acting weird.” Puck picked up his controller and asked, “Ready to play?”

“Yes, just start it already.”

Puck looked at him strangely, but restarted the game. 

 

About twenty minutes and another beer later, they heard a moan from upstairs. Puck laughed, and Finn turned red again. Kurt and Blaine were upstairs, alone in Kurt’s room.

“Get ya some, boys!” Puck yelled towards the ceiling.

“Oh God,” Finn blushed again, and took a long pull of his beer.

“Man, you aren’t doing the whole gay sex shit again, are you? I thought you were beyond that,” Puck said, frowning.

“Nah, that’s not it, but…” Think of something. Fast. “Um. That’s my brother. No one wants to hear that. Would you want to hear Sarah having sex?”

Puck paled. “Dude. Sarah’s a kid. Not the same. And Kurt’s barely your brother. He’s been your step-brother for like ten minutes.”

“Yeah, I know. Sorry. 

“So what’s the deal?” Puck looked at him strangely. Again.

“I don’t know. Just feeling weird lately. It’s nothing. Let’s play.”

Giving him another strange look, Puck took a long pull of his beer, and unpaused the game.

 

About an hour later, a few beers in and with several zombies dead, Finn threw his head back on the couch after Puck killed him. “Dude, you suck.”

“And not in the good way, huh?” Puck laughed at his own joke.

“Huh? What?” After a second, the meaning of that sunk in, and Finn blushed, and felt himself harden halfway or so. Fuck. He grabbed one of Carole’s throw pillows and put it on his lap, and said, “Dude, come on.”

“Oh, shit, sorry. I forgot. Rachel wouldn’t do that for you. Protecting her voice and all.” Puck tried to hide his eye roll, he really did, but failed.

“No, that’s a real thing, dude.”

“What, you think Kurt and Blaine aren’t blowing each other?” 

“I don’t know, dude. Rachel said it was because of, um, my size.” Now he was really blushing.

“Damn, she’s good. She denies you a blow job, and in the same breath, makes you feel good about the size of your dick. I’m actually impressed,” Puck said.

Just then, Kurt and Blaine walked into the kitchen, visible from the family room.

“Hey dudes, personal question…” Puck yelled.

“No, don’t do this,” Finn begged.

Puck ignored him. “Do you all give each other blow jobs? This is for science.”

“Yes,” Blaine answered easily.

“Puck, that is a very personal…” Kurt started. “Blaine, why would you tell him that?”

“What? It’s okay. I think they figured out we do stuff when he yelled at us when we were upstairs,” Blaine laughed.

“Still,” Kurt said, with a bit of a pout. “Why is this for science, if I dare ask?” He and Blaine came into the family room, Blaine with a beer, Kurt with a glass of wine, and sat down.

“Puck, no,” Finn said.

“Dude, they shared. It’s a safe space. Rachel said she couldn’t give Finn a blow job because it would hurt her voice.” Puck reached over and patted Finn on the knee. “It’s okay, dude. They can keep secrets.”

Kurt just stared, and Blaine laughed a little. 

“Finn, do you think my voice is okay?” Kurt asked.

“Yeah, it’s great. Always is. Why? Ohhh.” Finn felt himself redden more. 

“Precisely. I’m sorry she said that. I don’t know if she believes it, or just made it up, but it isn’t true.”

“She said it was because of his size,” Puck added helpfully.

“That’s, uh, very clever, actually,” Blaine said.

“Right dude? That’s what I said!” Puck exclaimed. “Soften the blow, or lack of a blow,” he laughed at himself again, “by complimenting his junk.” He noticed Finn’s face, which was drawn and very red. “Okay, okay. I’m sorry. No more bad jokes.”

“Whatever. You all can laugh. I’ll never get a blow job.” 

“What? You’ve never gotten one?” Kurt asked incredulously. “Not even Santana?”

“No.”

“I’m sorry, Finn. You’ll find someone who will love to do that for you,” Blaine said. 

“Hey, turn on the TV, and let’s see if they’ve updated the weather,” Puck said, knowing Finn would want a subject change.

Finn turned the TV on, and found the weather on a local station. Sure enough, they had changed the forecast to eighteen to twenty-four inches, and blizzard conditions. 

“Fuck, we should get flashlights and shit,” Puck said. 

“I’ll get the shovels ready,” Finn said.

They all start to gather what they need, and Puck saw Kurt and Blaine with a bunch of candles in a variety of sizes, including those really small ones.

“What are you doing with those?”

“What? They’re so romantic,” Blaine said, with a dreamy look on his face.

Puck rolled his eyes. “We’re gonna need practical more than romantic, but whatever works for ya, man.”

Finn came back in from the garage, saw the candles, and raised his eyebrows. “What’s all that for?”

“It’s romantic,” Puck said dryly.

“Oh. For who?” Finn was confused. Was Puck trying to get romantic with him?

“For Blaine and Kurt.”

“Well, we have enough flashlights when those melt,” he laughed.

“Dude, right?”

 

It was almost midnight, so they each grabbed another beer, two flashlights each, and went upstairs. Finn knocked on Kurt’s door, and when Kurt opened it, said, “Look, I know candles are all romantic, but just in case, here are some flashlights,” and handed him two flashlights.

“Thanks, Finn. Sleep well.”

“You too, little brother.” He pulled the door shut, and went to his room, where Puck was waiting.

“Wanna watch a movie?”

“Sure. Not a zombie one, though. I’m done with zombies for the night.”

“Yeah, me too. I got some DVDs from Mike. Which do you want: Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, X-Men, or Captain America?”

“Uh I guess Pirates of the Caribbean. I haven’t seen that in awhile.”

“Works for me.” Puck put it in the DVD player, turned everything on, and got comfortable next to Finn on the queen-sized bed. “Dude, how’d you talk your parents into a bigger bed finally?”

“I fell out of the other one and woke everyone up in the middle of the night.”

“Yeah, that’ll do it.”

They watch quietly for a while, drinking their beer, laughing a bit at the appropriate times, and enjoying the action scenes. They’d both seen it before, so there was no need to pay close attention, and it was okay to drift in and out of a light sleep.

At one point, Puck said, “Damn, Penelope Cruz is hot.”

“Yeah, she is,” Finn muttered.

Puck was quiet for a minute, then said, “What about Johnny Depp?”

“Eh, he’s okay,” Finn muttered sleepily. Wait. “What?”

“Ha! I knew it!”

Finn sat up, almost spilling the beer that he still held. “You knew what?”

“You’ve been thinking of guys.”

“What? No, I haven’t.” Damn, again with the blush. Shit.

“Dude, you’re my best friend. You think I don’t know? I saw you checking out my ass. It’s okay. It’s a good ass to check out, if you’re checking them out. I don’t mind.”

“I don’t even know what you’re talking about.” He finished his beer in one long swallow.

“Sure you do, but whatever. You aren’t ready to talk about it. I won’t push. Let’s watch the movie. It’s cool. But bro, I’m safe when you are.”

“Oh my God. I want another beer. You want one?”

“Sure.”

Finn got up and walked out. He decided to see if Kurt and Blaine needed anything. He knocked on their door, and when Kurt said to come in, he opened the door, and said, “I’m going downstairs for more beer. You guys need anything?”

“Are you okay, Finn? Your face is really red,” Blaine asked.

“No, I’m not. Puck thinks I want Johnny Depp. He also thinks I’ve been checking out his ass.” Oh, maybe I’ve had too much to drink, he thinks about a second too late.

“He thinks you’ve been checking out Johnny Depp’s ass?” Blaine asked.

“No! Puck’s ass!”

“Have you?” Kurt asked gently.

“Not other than the one time!”

“The one time?” Kurt asked.

“Yeah, downstairs when he went to move his car. Okay, and maybe when we came upstairs, but he doesn’t even know about that time.” Shut up, Finn. “I want his ass, don’t I?”

“Not necessarily,” Blaine said. “What do you think about when you look at it? Are you thinking about sex things, or are you thinking about things like you’d like your ass to look like that?”

“Um, more of the first.” His face will always be red. It just will.

“Oh Finn, then maybe you do, but maybe it’s just curiosity. Puck does have a nice ass,” Kurt said.

“That’s what he said!” Finn all but yelled. 

Blaine laughed, and Kurt rolled his eyes. “Of course he did,” Kurt laughed. “You can find something, or someone, attractive, and not want them sexually. I think Rachel is beautiful, but I certainly don’t want her sexually.”

“Yes! Thank you. Thank you, guys. Do you want anything from downstairs?”

“Maybe just a couple of bottles of water?” Kurt looked at Blaine, who nodded. “Thanks, Finn.”

Finn went downstairs, got the waters and beers, and proclaimed himself not interested in guys. He felt better. As he was busy thinking about this, he tripped up the stairs, causing Kurt, Blaine and Puck to come stand at the top of the stairs to check on him.

“I’m fine. Nothing is broken, not me or the drinks. And I’m not interested in guys.”

Kurt and Blaine laughed, and Puck just sighed, and walked halfway down the stairs, helped Finn up, and took the beers from Finn. “Okay, let’s get your drunk, straight self upstairs safely.”

“Yes, I told you I was straight.”

“I know. I heard you,” Puck said.

At the top of the stairs, Finn handed the waters to Kurt, and said, “I think he’s lactating me,” with a frown.

“Lactating?” Kurt said.

“I think he means ‘placating’, Kurt,” Blaine said.

“Oh for the love of God. Puck, take him to bed, please.”

“On it,” Puck said, taking Finn by the arm.

“Hey, I’m not a child, and I’m not that drunk. I’m having a crisis here.”

“Yes, we know. The big straight freak out,” Kurt said. “Good luck, Puck.”

Puck laughed. “That’s a good one. ‘The big straight freak out’. Night guys.” He led Finn into his room, and closed the door. “So really, did you hurt yourself when you fell?”

“No, I’m fine.” He took his beer, opened it, and drank almost half in one long drink.

“Dude, slow down,” Puck said.

“I’m fine. And I am fine, whether I’m checking your ass out or not.”

“I know.”

Puck resumed play on the movie, and they sat quietly, watching the movie. They finished their beers, and Finn got up to use the bathroom and brush his teeth. Shortly after, Puck did the same. When he came back, Finn was under the covers, almost asleep. 

“Where do you want me to sleep?” he asked.

“Just get under the covers. I don’t feel like moving anything so you can sleep on the floor, and the bed is big enough now.”

“Awesome, thanks.” Puck crawled over Finn to get to the free side, and said, “Damn, this is a great bed.”

“I know, right? It’s awesome.”

A few minutes later, Finn reached over to the lamp on the nightstand, and switched it off. He snuggled deeper into the covers, and barely heard Puck talking.

“Hey man, Johnny Depp isn’t really my type, either.”

Oh. “Uh, really? Who is then?”

“Currently, I’m going for taller, football-player, singing types.” He rolled over, away from Finn. “Night, dude.”

Finn was awake for a long while, wondering what the fuck just happened.  
  
  
  



End file.
